Changing
by Villemoo
Summary: Steamy hot excercising piece about Neji's first time. Neji/OFC Lemon


**Title:** Changing  
**Word Count:** 3463  
**Summary:** Neji discovers that not knowledge gained by books but by experience is most relevant in ninja's life. He decides to fix his incompetence.  
**Authors Notes:** 1) "Naruto" and all of its characters are propriety of Masashi Kishimoto.

2) This is just a shameless fan-fiction, wrote for amusement - mine and hopefully other people as well.

3) Not beta-readed. Any volunteers? *snort*

* * *

He entered the bar, hand moving away _noren_, eyes scanning patrons as they eyed him. There was that distinct whiff of alcohol, food and cigarette smoke in the air, which he was sure he won't be able to sense in five minutes most. Another thing he was sure of, was that he would have to take a shower before returning to his squad; he wisely took extra change of clothes with him, but he was painfully aware of how strong might be that characteristic mix of smells lingering on his hair. Only half of the sits by the bar were empty, but certainly that would change during the night. Neji sat down, ordered _shōchū, _put his bag beside barstool. He came here with purpose, and he knew, getting himself wasted will help with conducting his plan. Bartender gave him an incredulous look, so he just flashed him ID, fake of course, and gave a leveling stare.

After first swig of alcohol run down his throat, Neji allowed himself a small smile. He imagined, what his uncle would think if Hiashi knew, where and for what he came. Relatively cheap drink, poured himself, was like a painful reminder, that usually it would be more refined brand of _sake_, carefully measured by his mother on one of his cousins. This place, so different from what he was used to and where he grew up. Of course, there were pubs and bars in Konoha, but no one would ever dream of seeing Neji there. That was disgraceful – a member of Hyūga family in a cheap place like that. He had faint hope, when he became chūnin that somehow his comrades would invite him for a post-mission drink, but apparently, his manners were too strict to even consider an impropriety of that sort. And there was no chance that he would drink anything even remotely alcoholic whenever his old genin team was concerned – risk of Lee having a drunken fit was too great.

He poured himself another cup, and just when he was about to chug it down, he sensed someone nearing from behind. That was it. As he swallowed, faint fragrance of ladies' perfume reached his nostrils, and after a second there was black-haired girl, woman he corrected himself, sitting at his left. She took his bottle, carefully filled his cup. He drank, eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled warmly.

"You're alone here, stranger?" Her eves averted his, head slightly bowed, as she poured him another serving of _shōchū_. Neji discretely regarded her form. Slim legs, currently crossed to show off perfect ankles and carefully selected shoes, full lips and even fuller breasts, accented by long necklace ending at her cleavage. Yes, she was the best he could find at place like this.

"Maybe." He murmured, before drinking again. Woman's smile turned playful, as she absent-mindedly picked at the label on the bottle. He judged she had to be about five years older than him; even though with all the make up on – eves surrounded by black kohl, looking much like Kazekage's – she might pass as 24-year old woman. He didn't mind, though. She was beautiful, and brave, probably not stupid too. There was no mistaking why she came to him, why he came here, and Neji was sure they both knew it.

"Got into a fight?" Her emerald eyes drifted to his bandaged forehead, and he very briefly smirked.

"Maybe."

She smiled fully now, Neji noticed tint of pink on her cheeks. She probably had drunk for courage too. Her eyes met his.

"Are you blind?" There was wonder on her face, not fear or confusion. It puzzled Neji slightly. He decided to play along, and smiled back.

"Maybe." Said with a tone, not giving a hint of doubt that he most definitely could see her.

The woman became serious all of a sudden. She settled her eyes on his lips now.

"Want to come somewhere quieter?" As if in a trance, she traced her own mouth with a forefinger. Then she smiled again. "Let me guess – 'maybe'?"

Neji shook his head slightly. "I'd like that." She was surprised now, but quite pleasantly so. They got up, Neji picking his bag in one swift motion, than following her. He put an arm around her waist. Even though she wore high heels, he still was slightly taller than her.

"Your place?" Softly breathed by her ear made her shiver slightly, and Neji made a mental note of her sensitive spot. They left the pub, embraced, and in the crisp air he distinguished that dreadful smell on the woman's tresses. He knew his own hair smelled alike, and frowned slightly.

"If you don't mind. It's two blocks away." She turned her head and smiled gently. At that moment Neji was struck by her resemblance to one of the jōnin instructors – Kurenai – only the color of her eyes prevented him from awkwardly stopping in the middle of the street. He smiled back, to cover his surprise and silence, which she couldn't know was normal for him.

* * *

The apartment was small, but cozy. She took her shoes of, and placed them neatly in _genkan_; he did the same, left the bag on the wooden floor. They entered the living room area. Simple wooden bookshelf partially hid bed, at the opposite side of the room. The woman looked slightly panicked now, like she didn't know, what to do now, to start what they really came here for. Neji didn't have good idea what to do himself, but as a ninja, he let his instincts kick in.

"Give me your hand." He ordered mildly. Wasn't it like on one of the missions, back when he was genin, and his team was supposed to babysit a bunch of pre-school kids? They were scared of Ten-Ten's and Lee's obnoxiously loud behaviour, so he settled to soothing their nerves with gently striking few pressure points before the kids had a chance to cry. Now he took the woman's hand into his palms, and carefully felt for right places with his fingers.

As he worked his way up her arm, his mind drifted to his comrades back into their temporary headquarters. It wasn't difficult to run from their eyes – their captain said they've got two days of leisure before actual mission take place – so little after 10p.m. there were only Neji and captain it their rented house. He just told him he'll be back before dawn, and left, dressed in his usual attire. After retrieving his bag from nearby bushes he used first dark alley he encountered to change into something less eye-catching. Simple dark blue turtleneck hugged his form a bit too closely for his liking, but once on a mission Anko told him, that even covered with blood and dirt, it looked really good on him. Or he looked really good wearing it. He didn't care, nevertheless now was a good opportunity to find if other ladies thought so as well. Jōnins' black pants he wore to be comfortable; they were a bit too baggy and hung rather low on his hips without a belt. He smirked at his reflection in a window as he walked down the street to the bar he investigated earlier. Would any of his friends believe that he was going there with one simple purpose – to fuck?

He didn't try to wrap his intentions into nice words, flowery euphemisms. This was about releasing tension, both mental and physical; something he wouldn't ask from a friend like Ten-Ten (because that would hurt either him or her, and Neji would never forgive himself spoiling fine friendship like this), or acquaintances like Ino or Sakura (because he wouldn't stand laugh or gossips that would surely follow). This was a task he could accomplish only with an aid of a stranger, in a place far away from Konoha and his family's connections. Neji knew the fact, that he was still virgin at seventeen was due to his upbringing and surroundings. He wasn't old enough to seriously interest any of his older ninja fellows; he was tied by his clan's policy, so dating someone and "getting things slow" was not an option either. When he attempted at chūnin exams the first time, he was only fourteen; after that Uchiha retrieval mission left him pinned to bed for weeks. Then he worked hard to restore his strength and abilities and passed the exam year later. Chūnin world was so much tougher and serious than the one he knew from his genin years, that until he made jōnin he hadn't realized he's missing something from his life. Then, when he hang out in the jōnin lounge, writing reports or waiting for his squad, he heard all sort of stories from adults. And then he realized that if a ninja ought to know every aspect of life, it wasn't about technical or book knowledge; it is the experience that matters. So he decided his lack of practical view on some things must be corrected.

And there he was, stroking gently but surely the upper arm of a stranger.

She was flushed now, he noticed, lips parted slightly and breath coming slightly faster than normally. He moved his hands to her neck, rubbed the back of it with his fingers, and drove his thumbs in small circles. The woman licked her lips once, twice, finally bit bottom one. She was standing so close he could sense heat radiating from her body. Either the room was unusually warm or he was getting excited as well, because there was moisture gathering slowly on his back now. His hands shifted again, this time to the woman's chest and she sucked on a loud breath, gripped his forearms, when his palms surrounded her breasts. His mouth was hovering near hers now; she took the initiative and touched her moist lips to his mouth. Neji moved his fingers, she opened her mouth – to moan, perhaps – and he used the opportunity to lick at her bottom lip, taste strangely sweet, unfamiliar mix of alcohol and woman. Then she kissed him, deeply, and he transferred his hands on her back and head, to hold her close, to prevent her from stopping ministrations of that sinfully brilliant mouth. They ceased all movement briefly, to catch breath, their foreheads pressed together.

"I want you." She said, and Neji smiled, at sheer ridiculousness of that statement. He slipped his hands under her skirt, felt smooth shin of her thigh.

"Come to the bed then."

They parted, and he followed her with measured steps. She halted at the bottom of the bed, visibly more confident now, gave him a seductive half-smile.

"Sit down here."

Neji raised a brow at her, slightly confused, but he participated nonetheless. She took off her top slowly, seductively; let him drink into sight of her. Neji, although composed, wasn't the one to just sit back doing nothing, so he took the task of unzipping her skirt on himself. He let it fall off to the floor, his hands drifting to her back again, undoing the clasp of her bra. He lapped his tongue tasting the skin on her flat stomach, felt one of her hands wound itself into his hair and the other caressed his neck. His mouth travelled upward, the woman moved bra down her arms, so when he reached her breasts she was deliciously naked there. His hands softly kneaded delicate skin, while he occupied himself with exploring one of the nipples with his tongue. It was soft at first, like silken pouch where his mother kept his old drawings, and then it hardened, as if the room was cold. But it wasn't, in fact it was getting warmer and warmer with each passing second.

Neji heard once Shiranui-_senpai_ discussing with Hagane-_san_ how good would it be to suck on Tsunade's nipples. Although it made him slightly nauseous at the time, he amused himself with that idea afterwards, and decided that now would be a good time to see where the appeal in that is. At first he embraced the nipple with his mouth, which earned him a content sigh, then tentatively he sucked on it. When breathy moan reached his ears Neji concluded it's time to take care of the other nipple as well, so as he sucked more seriously on the one in his mouth, his fingers played with the other.

Deciding, it's time to get things a little further, he tugged at the back of her left knee with his free hand– she shuddered and he made a note to himself, that weird places hold interesting secrets – and she sat down on his lap. Neji let go of her breasts, put his hands on the woman's hips and latched his mouth to her neck, just below her ear, where he suspected she should be quite sensitive to the touch. She was indeed. Her moans made him feel light headed. It was a strange feeling, to know that the same hands and mouth that formed seals of deadly techniques could bring pleasure and oblivion so easily. There was an unfamiliar scent filling his nostrils – sweet and inviting – Neji wondered if it was unique to her, or was it just a perfume than anyone could buy. He nipped at the shell of her ear, traced its outline with his tongue, felt a little tiredness of this particular muscle. Her arms were under his shirt now, pulling it up, and he moved away slightly, let her help to take it off.

It was strange, her awe-filled eyes on his chest, fingers gently tracing multiple scars, souvenirs from enemies and friends alike. He never really put much thought into his looks, never really cared what others thought of his body. But now, being with this woman, he found that acceptance is comforting, even if it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. She licked her lips again, and he felt an urge to kiss her. With a simple movement of his hips, aided with a supporting arm, he flipped her over on the bed, put his mouth on hers. She whimpered, as he settled between her legs, sucked on her tongue. Her hands were on his hips now, unzipping his pants, diving under his boxers to stroke his semi-hard cock. His eyes opened involuntarily, amazed at the feeling. His hands never felt this good, and surprisingly to himself, he grunted into her mouth. Now he wanted to feel her too, so he glided his right hand over her knee, let his fingers tickle slightly velvety skin of the underside. As she sprawled her legs more widely, he pushed soft cotton of her panties aside and first time in his life touched other person in the most sensitive of places. She sighed, her mouth now on his cheek and chin, planting sloppy kisses on his heck and shoulder. He let his forefinger dive between her folds, felt how wet she was, panted as his finger was engulfed by moist hotness. His hand moved, as if of its own accord to match the ministrations of her soft palm on his penis. His pants and her quiet moans echoed in the dim room, sweet started running down Neji's back, as he added second finger to bring her more pleasure.

"Enough." He managed to grunt out eventually, head bowed, trying to regain his composure. He slipped his fingers off her, moved away. She looked at him with confused eyes, still under influence of his skilled hands. But then understanding sparkled into her green irises, and she hooked her fingers under the elastic band of her undergarments, raised her legs to take it off. Neji gulped audibly, because if anything, that was the most erotic sight he ever seen. With all his experience as a ninja he still was just a teenager, and for the first time that night he wondered, if he'd really stand up to the challenge that was this stranger. For now, he just kissed her shin, took the panties rest of the way up, and threw them somewhere back. He slid his hand into on of many pockets of his pants and took out a condom. It was thrilling, to bend over her again, supporting his weight on one hand and raising small package to his mouth. He tore it open with his teeth, eves never leaving hers, just like earlier tonight, when she poured him _shōchū._ She wasn't smiling now, but it was good anyway. Her hands were on his now, and she took the condom out of his grasp, threw the package on the side, put it on expertly. He gasped, when cold rubber engulfed his shaft, but then there she was with her lips on his again, her hands coaxing him ever so close. He kissed her without really thinking, as all of his nerve endings seemed to be concentrated southward anyway.

When he felt that hot wetness again – this time on his cock – he let drew in a calming breath, because it felt so unbelievingly divine, he thought he'd loose his control. Then she moaned "Fuck me." into his ear, and he shivered. His hips moved forward; she wrapped her legs around him, burying him deeper. One of her hands settled on his ass, kneading at him pleasantly, the other moved to grip his arm. Neji lifted himself slightly on his left arm; his other hand steadied her hips, as he started moving. First he tried long, slow thrusts that left him amazed at the sensation. Then there felt like something was missing, so he tried moving a bit harder, thrusting deeper. Eyes closed, lips parted, he could only hear purring and moaning from under him, not really caring who the voice belonged to. He bowed his head, lost in that steady beat that rocked body under him, and made the mattress squeak rhythmically. Eventually even that proved to be insufficient, so he bit his lip and started moving faster. There were two hands on his back now, nails digging into his skin, adding fresh scrapes to the collection of scars. His left palm gripped the sheets tightly too, because the pleasure was just so intense, because he felt like on a brink of pain now. Obscene slap of skin against skin added to his excitement, as well as more and more needy voice from his partner. She chanted something, some steady stream of words, but he didn't care, he wanted the release, now. His hips moved in a brutally strong, almost broken rhythm and then he heard her – screaming – and felt her insides clamping around him, impossibly tight and that was it, that was his undoing, that was all that he could ever want. His brows joined as he concentrated on riding the feeling to the end.

* * *

When he regained a hold of his senses he was laying on top of her, his nose buried into junction of her shoulder and neck. Hair plastered to his back felt itchy, and he shivered slightly, as faint gust of wind rolled through his moist skin. His ears picked on the sounds coming from the street, soft panting of the woman below him, his own calming breath. There was smell of sex in the air, sweat mixed with semen and that sweet fragrance he sensed before. He mustered enough strength to push himself up on his hands, grunted as he did so. It startled him, when she pushed a stray lock of his hair behind his ear and smiled up, obviously contended.

"That was good." She said simply, and it felt natural, to just smile back. She reached up and kissed him. His mind drifted to his comrades again, eyes found the clock on the night table. Midnight. So he still had three spare hours before he would have to go back to headquarters. The woman's leg rubbed at his thigh and Neji felt a tingle of familiar filing in his gut. He remembered one of the stories his _senpai_ exchanged while he was writing a report, one of many that motivated him to be in his current position. It was one of the Hokage Guards, Namiashi-_san_, who said the best sex is not the first round, but the second – because then one knew where to touch, how to stroke and when to bite – and that it was both pleasant and practical to do it in the shower, as long as the hot water was running. Neji decided that since he would have to take a shower anyway, he might as well be using experience gathered by his superiors, instead of engaging in another exploration on his own. He broke the kiss and looked into green eyes, dead serious.

"How long do you think, hot water in your shower would last?"

* * *

**Coments and reviews are very appreciated.**


End file.
